La melodía de su corazón
by Suncheeks
Summary: Lee Sin está pasando por un periodo de auto reflexión en la que se siente solitario, pero todo parece cambiar cuando un día escucha cierta melodía que parece sanar todas sus tristezas del pasado... One Shot de Lee SinxSona. Campeones de League of Legends. Dedicado a Dylan Diaz Bongiorno, el hermanito mas cute de la vida.


Hola gente hermosa. Este es el segundo one shot que escribo de League of Legends y fue un pedido de mi hermanito más lindo de la vida. A él le gusta esta pareja y quería hacer algo bonito para él, porque lo quiero muchito.

Espero que les guste y perdonen si a veces hay algunas redundancias o ese tipo de cosas, a penas estoy empezando en esto y supongo que la práctica me hará ir mejorando. Sin más que decir, espero que la disfruten :)

* * *

**La melodía de su corazón.**

Hacía mucho tiempo que Lee Sin había tomado la particular costumbre de meditar a orillas de un pequeño lago, al atardecer.

Más allá de ser una meditación propia de un monje como él, se había convertido en el único instante de soledad en el cual podía pensar acerca de su vida, su interior y ese exterior del cual hacía mucho tiempo ya no tenía imagen.

Siempre había sido un joven impaciente, un hombre al que le gustaba ir más allá de sus propios límites; y aunque el haberse unido a la liga era una especie de expiación para él, tenía que admitir que la soledad le estaba comenzando a invadir y entristecer. Era esa la razón que le hacía estar más melancólico que de costumbre y rendir menos en cada lucha a la que se le invocaba.

Fue en uno de estos días autoreflexivos, cuando Lee Sin escuchó un sonido particular que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Era una melodía muy particular, que causaba una paz interior muy similar a la que alcanzaba al finalizar sus meditaciones. No tuvo que preguntarse de donde provenía aquella música, porque sabía perfectamente quien la estaba interpretando. La había escuchado un par de veces cuando rondaba por la jungla o cuando se lanzaba al ataque de un enemigo en la línea baja de la grieta.

A pesar de que nunca le había causado interés, esta vez el sonido le había llamado la atención de forma especial, por lo que se incorporó y se dejó guiar por él hasta su lugar de origen. Cada vez se iba haciendo más y más fuerte, hasta que finalmente la música se detuvo, seguramente por culpa de su incómoda presencia.

-No te detengas, Sona… -murmuró, dejando escapar una leve sonrisa para tranquilizarla. De seguro la había asustado.

Podía sentir la presencia de la muchacha que aguardaba en un silencio propio y a la vez no tan propio de ella. Porque Sona podría ser una joven muda, pero si de sonido se trataba, era la más ruidosa de todos con su particular instrumento (a excepción quizá de los cohetes de Tristana que se escuchaban desde el nexus contrario).

Tras un pequeño momento de silencio Sona pareció acostumbrarse a su presencia, puesto que reanudó su música reparadora.

Así como gustaba de hacer sentir bien a las personas a su alrededor, la música también significaba algo especial para ella. Había sido desde siempre su único medio de comunicación, su forma de expresar sentimientos, de defenderse de los demás, de escapar de las cosas que la lastimaban y también de sanar las heridas que guardaba en su corazón. Y al parecer estaba causando el mismo efecto en Lee Sin en ese momento.

Cuando la melodía hubo acabado, Lee Sin se sentía mucho mejor que si hubiese descansado por tres días consecutivos. Se sentía mas vivo que nunca y novedosamente embelesado por las aptitudes de Sona, que hasta entonces eran desconocidas para él.

Fue así como comenzó una rutina diaria entre ambos. A veces coincidían dentro de la grieta, otras veces simplemente no se veían durante el día, pero el atardecer se había vuelto algo sagrado para los dos, a orillas del río. Se había convertido en su rincón especial, en el que ambos parecían conectar de alguna forma los sentimientos del otro. Lee Sin se sentía acompañado y sanado de todo el dolor de su pasado, mientras que Sona se sentía comprendida y escuchada, a pesar de no poder emitir sonido de sus labios.

Y así fue como un día cualquiera Lee Sin se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de ella.

El tiempo que pasaban separados se hacía inmensamente largo para él y la duda de si aquel sentimiento era correcto o no, le causaba mucha incomodidad y también algo de miedo.

Además de aquello, temía que el sentimiento no fuese recíproco. Después de todo… ¿Qué podía ofrecerle a ella, un ciego como él?

Por primera vez en todos los años que llevaba privado de visión, se sentía vulnerable e incluso inútil ante aquella situación…

A pesar de todos esos sentimientos que lo embriagaban durante el día, cuando al fin se encontraba a su lado todo parecía volverse seguro. El miedo se alejaba con cada nota que Sona interpretaba, dejando todo tan claro que un día ya no fue capaz de contener el impulso de tomar sus manos, interrumpiendo así su música.

La melodía de Sona había calado tan profundamente en su corazón que ya no había vuelta atrás. Necesitaba decirlo, necesitaba expresarlo y ella debía saberlo.

Sona se quedó perpleja ante tal acto, pero aún así no rehuyó de aquella caricia. Sabía que Lee Sin no podía verla, pero de todas formas le dedicó una sonrisa tierna y encantadora para tranquilizarle ante aquello que, sentía, estaba perturbando a su compañero.

Sus manos entrelazaron las del joven y lentamente las llevó hacia su rostro, para que él pudiese palparlo con sus dedos.

Lee sin, aun en su ceguera, podía afirmar que jamás había visto un rostro tan hermoso como el de Sona. Cada centímentro que recorría de su faz estaba lleno de hermosura. Dichosos eran los ojos que podían verla cada día sonreir o contemplar sus mejillas posiblemente sonrojadas cuando los días eran fríos… Pero a penas se enteraba que más dichoso era él, a quien Sona le había entregado aquella oportunidad que a nadie le había brindado…

Para ella tampoco era nada fácil… ¡Cuantas ganas de poder decir su nombre! De poder susurrar alguna palabra en los oídos de la única persona que parecía escucharle y entender lo que expresaba…

Lee sin rodeó el rostro de Sona con sus manos y acercó el suyo hasta que sus narices chocaron.

Ella no se inmutó, por lo que él, armándose de valor, besó sus labios con dulzura.

En aquel instante el atardecer pareció más mágico que de costumbre. Parecía que el río, el viento entre la hierba y las aves que recorrían el cielo, hacían su propia melodía solo para ellos dos.

Cuando el beso hubo acabado, unieron sus frentes.

-Te quiero… -fue lo único que dijo él.

Ella respondió con una sonrisa mas amplia que de costumbre y un sorpresivo abrazo impulsivo, que hizo que Lee Sin casi perdiera el equilibrio.

Sona se acurrucó en los cálidos brazos de la persona que se había ganado su corazón, mientras Lee Sin se sentía el hombre más dichoso de la faz de la tierra. Ni siquiera un millón de victorias en la liga podría compararse a la felicidad que Sona le daba cada día y más aún en ese momento.

Ambos se sentían completos, comprendidos y amados.

Ya no había dudas, ni miedo, ni inseguridad. Tampoco eran necesarias las palabras, ni las apariencias, ni el hecho de que fueran tan diferentes entre sí y para el resto. Solo el cariño que sentían el uno por el otro superaba todos, todos los obstáculos… porque Sona se había transformado en sus ojos y Lee Sin había comprendido la melodía de su corazón…

* * *

Y fiiiin. c':

Espero que haya cumplido sus expectativas y son libres de dejarme tomatitos si lo creen necesario. Pero que sean tomatitos con amorsh :'c jiji.

Gracias por todos sus reviews hermosos en mi one shot anterior y espero pronto traer un fic con muchos capis, para hacer esto un poco mas entretenido :)

Hasta la próxima vez!


End file.
